


QUEL CHE SUCCEDE OGGIGGIORNO AD ANDARSENE IN GIRO PER IL BOSCO

by Neve83



Series: Jimi!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di un picnic con Bobby, Sam, Dean, la cucciolata di Rumsfeld, Ronnie (la lupa mannara più irritabile del mondo) e Andrew (il suo sfigatissimo compagno).</p><p>P.S.: Per i fan di Twilight: se mancate di senso dell'umorismo, evitate di leggere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	QUEL CHE SUCCEDE OGGIGGIORNO AD ANDARSENE IN GIRO PER IL BOSCO

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia fa parte di un ciclo di fanfictions su Supernatural che presenta alcuni OC creati dall'autrice Lampito. E' perfettamente leggibile anche come stand alone, tutto quello che bisogna sapere è che Ronnie e Andrew (i due OC) sono licantropi amici dei Winchester, i cuccioli di Rumsfeld (il rottwailer di Bobby) sono figli di un hellhound. Detto questo, buona lettura!
> 
> Dato che il form per segnalare i credit per la traduzione sembra non funzionare, scrivo qui: l'autrice di questa storia è Lampito (http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2612780/Lampito), la storia in lingua orifinale è ospitata sul suo spazio (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7631244/1/If_You_Go_Down_To_The_Woods_Today).

Era stata un’idea di Bobby prendersi un giorno libero, fingere di essere normali per un giorno appena e fare qualcosa di divertente, come gente comune. Ma quando mai qualcosa era semplice quando c’erano di mezzo i Winchesters? 

Un picnic, ecco cosa aveva suggerito. Un giorno all’aperto. Persino una torta di compleanno. Beh, viste le insistenze di Dean, era una crostata di compleanno. La cucciolata di Rumsfeld compiva cinque anni, un traguardo parecchio importante per la muta di un Cacciatore. 

“Tanti auguri cari Jimi, Janis e Joni,” cantarono gli umani – e simili – di quel branco allargato, “Tanti auguri a voi!”

Al taglio della crostata di compleanno fu seguita dal lancio dei freesbee di compleanno. Ma, a metà inseguimento, i tre cani si erano allontanati all’improvviso virando verso un albero, dove si erano raggruppati attorno al tronco cominciando ad abbaiare eccitati. 

“Ma che diavolo?” rimuginò Dean mentre addentava la sua terza fetta di crostata. 

“Probabilmente stanno dando la caccia ad uno scoiattolo o qualcosa di simile,” grugnì Bobby. 

La chioma dell’albero frusciò sinistramente. 

“Ma c’è qualcuno lassù?” si chiese Sam. 

Ronnie annusò l’aria. “Sento odore di… persone,” la sua espressione divenne perplessa. “E stupidità.” 

“Stupidità?” chiese Sam. 

“Oh sì,” disse Andrew con disinvoltura, “Quando è molto, molto forte, se ne sente effettivamente l’odore.” 

“Che odore ha la stupidità?” Sam era affascinato. 

“Questo è ridicolo,” s’intromise Dean, “Nessuno può annusare la stupidità.”

“Richiama i tuoi cani,” urlò una voce dall’albero, “o li ucciderò tutti!” 

“Ha quell’odore lì” e Ronnie indicò la chioma dell’albero. 

Sam annusò. “Tutto quel che sento io è odore di eyeliner,” e scrollò le spalle. 

“Questo perchè tu non sei un lupo mannaro, idiota,” Bobby gli diede uno scappellotto. “Va tutto bene figliolo,” rispose alla giovane voce maschile che proveniva dalla chioma dell’albero, “Li teniamo, non ti faranno alcun male.” 

Un ragazzo con gli occhi ambrati pieni di rabbia saltò giù dall’albero. “State lontani!” “O vi strapperò la testa!” 

“Amico,” cominciò Dean con voce preoccupata, “Hai un’aria talmente anemica che credo non riusciresti a strappare nemmeno l’involucro di un mascara nuovo, figurati una testa.” 

“Abbiamo dei panini al roast beef,” disse Bobby, “credo ti farebbe davvero bene mangiarne uno.” 

“Vuoi che qualcuno chiami tua madre?” chiese preoccupato Andrew. 

“Credo di dovervi avvertire,” riprese il giovanotto, “sono capace di uccidervi tutti!” 

“Ah-ah” annuì Sam, “Ascolta, perchè non vieni con noi e mangi qualcosa, abbiamo delle meravigliose patate dolci e anche una frittata di spinaci, ti darà un po’ di ferro se sei vegetariano e anche vitamina C, c’è anche del succo di …” 

“Che stavi facendo su quell’albero?” chiese Ronnie. “Non sai che è una cosa stupida da fare viste le tue condizioni? Che sarebbe successo se avessi avuto un mancamento e fossi caduto? Ti saresti potuto ferire seriamente! Quanti anni hai, diciotto, diciannove? Sei abbastanza grande da non fare queste sciocchezze!” 

“Ho quasi cento anni!” dichiarò il ragazzo. “E sono il predatore perfetto!” 

“Tu sei il perfetto idiota!” gli scoccò contro Ronnie. “Non hai problemi di coagulazione, vero? Oh no, stai facendo un ciclo di chemioterapia? Buon Dio, i tuoi genitori daranno di matto quando sapranno che sei salito su un cavolo di albero!” gli afferrò una mano. “Non hai il braccialetto medico?” 

Il pallido giovane ritirò astioso la mano. “Sono più forte e veloce di qualsiasi umano…” continuò, ma sembrava meno sicuro di se. “E posso… posso… salire sugli alberi…” 

“Ehm, coso, ma sono brillantini quelli?” Dean ridacchiò quasi isterico quando un raggio di sole si fece largo tra il fogliame facendo sbrilluccicare la pelle del ragazzo. “Perché è una cosa da checca.” 

“Non sono una checca!” scoccò il giovane. “Sono… un vampiro!” 

“No, non lo sei,” gli fece Andrew, “So che odore hanno i vampiri e tu non sei uno di loro. Loro puzzano di alcol, per cominciare. E dormono tutti a quest’ora del giorno.” Guardò Ronnie speranzoso, che gli sorrise e gli arruffò i capelli per essere stato tanto bravo a ricordare la lezioncina sui vampiri. 

“Io non dormo,” perseverò il ragazzo, “Perché sono un vampiro!” 

“Oh Dio, è uno di quei ragazzini che credono di aver bisogno di sangue per sopravvivere,” sospirò Sam. 

“Sanguinariani. Un professore di Psicologia Forense della DeSales University ci fece uno studio qualche anno fa. Pensano di essere vampiri. È il tratto di una subcultura giovanile insoddisfatta.” 

“In che senso, tipo super-emo?” chiese Dean. “O sono più tipo degli hipster anemici? Sai tipo ‘Io bramavo sangue prima che diventasse fico’.” Fece una pausa. “Ma gli hipster non dovrebbero desiderare qualcos’altro? Insomma, se tutti vogliono il sangue, loro dovrebbero pensare, tipo, succhiare sangue è troppo pop, ecco perché io desidero, uhm, boh, bile, o simili…” 

“Io ho bisogno di bere sangue,” insistette il giovanotto. “Perché io sono un vampiro!” 

“No che non lo sei,” lo derise Bobby, “Ho ammazzato dei vampiri, ragazzo, e tu non gli somigli. Per cominciare i vampiri non sono diurni e, di sicuro, non sono arboricoli. E nemmeno sbrilluccicano.” 

“Se sei un vampiro, facci vedere i denti” ordinò Dean. “Le tue zanne, andiamo.” 

Con un piccolo sbuffo piccato tremendamente Samesco, il ragazzo scoprì i denti in un ringhio feroce. “Posso mordere la vostra carne e succhiare il vostro sangue,” dichiarò. “E posso AARGH!” 

“Ma non ce ne sono,” dichiarò duro Dean afferrando la mascella del ragazzo per guardargli meglio in bocca. Il giovane agitava le braccia in segno di protesta. “Non hai nessuna zanna. Guarda, verrebbero giù se facessi così,” e gli punzecchiò le gengive. 

“OW!” il giovane pallido si accigliò. “Smettila! Stai… stai indietro o io, io, io…” 

“Forse è un vampiro light,” suggerì Andrew. “Insomma, un vampiro a zero calorie. Non tanto pericoloso, ma meglio così.” 

“Edward?” s’insinuò una voce femminile e lamentosa che proveniva dai rami alti. “Edward, sono andati via?” 

“C’è qualcuno lassù?” chiese Sam. “Heilà?” 

“Ah, ho capito!” il viso di Andrew si illuminò. “Ha detto di essere un vampiro. Ma voleva dire ventriloquo! Sei proprio bravo ragazzo, l’hai fatta proprio bene quella voce. Non ho visto le tue labbra muoversi nemmeno un po’!” 

“No, c’è davvero qualcuno lassù,” s’intromise Ronnie annusando l’aria. “E’ da lì che viene l’odore di stupidità. Hey, persona stupida!” urlò. “Vieni giù! Sei stata tu a far salire questo ragazzo sull’albero?” 

“Ma piccola smorfiosa perversa,” ridacchiò Dean. 

“Questa non è perversione!” scoccò Ronnie, “E’ stupidità! Tu, piccola stupida irresponsabile! Lui non sta bene!” 

“Rimani dove sei Bella!” urlò Edward. “Non osare minacciarla!” ringhiò a Ronnie. 

“Ehi, ehi, ha ragione, amico,” Sottolineò Dean, “Ascolta, ho avuto anch’io diciotto anni, e so come la vecchia fatina degli ormoni può creare strane priorità, ma seriamente, non importa quanto sia figa, non avresti dovuto seguirla sull’albero, non nelle tue condizioni. Anche se ti ha fatto usare il suo eyeliner.” 

“Penso davvero che dovresti sederti e mangiare un po’ di frittata,” suggerì Sam, “Possiamo chiamare tua madre o tuo padre…” 

“Non stai prendendo nessuna medicina, figliolo?” s’informò Bobby, “Dovresti davvero procurarti un braccialetto medico, per le emergenze.” 

“Non mangerò a nessun dannato picnic!” La voce di Edward uscì un po’ più acuta di quel che avrebbe desiderato, “Non mangio frittate! Non mangio roast beef! Io bevo sangue! E non sono malato! Sono un vampiro! Sono il Morto Vivente! Sono il Valente Immortale! Sono persino più vecchio di te!” e puntò un dito accusatorio contro Bobby. “Quindi non dirmi quel che devo fare!” 

“Allora perché sali sugli alberi?” chiese Sam. 

“Cosa?” Edward lo guardò incredulo. 

“Se sei un vampiro, perché sali sugli alberi?” replicò Sam. “Hai detto che sai salire sugli alberi. Perché? Dov’è il vantaggio evolutivo in un vampiro che sale sugli alberi? Gli esseri umani sono la preda principale del vampiro. E, di norma, gli uomini non vivono sugli alberi.” 

“Tarzan sì,” puntualizzò Dean. 

“Tarzan non esiste,” Sam roteò gli occhi, “Allora, perché i vampiri salgono sugli alberi?” 

“Sarebbe utile se tu fossi inseguito da, che ne so, un leopardo,” asserì Dean. “Potresti salire su un albero per non farti prendere. E questo è il motivo per cui la natura evita la creazione di leopardi vampiri, perché sarebbe una cosa da pelle d’oca. E strana.” 

“No, non è così,” corresse Bobby. “Perché i leopardi sanno arrampicarsi sugli alberi.” 

“Sei mai stato inseguito da un leopardo?” chiese Dean al ragazzo ormai disorientato. 

“Non ci sono leopardi negli Stati Uniti, Dean,” disse Sam a denti stretti. 

“Magari è rimasto traumatizzato da un leopardo dello zoo quando era piccolo,” riprese Dean sulla difensiva. “O forse ne era scappato uno dal circo, e l’ha inseguito su un albero, così ne è terrorizzato fin da allora.”

“Dean, non ci sono leopardi in libertà di cui aver paura!” Sam era esasperato. 

“Potrebbe essere comunque spaventato da leopardi immaginari,” insistette Dean. “Da piccolo io avevo paura di alligatori immaginari, e tu avevi paura di tapiri immaginari.” 

“Tapiri?” chiese Ronnie perplessa. 

“Tapiri,” confermò Dean. “Aveva visto una foto su un libro ed era atterrito, credeva che uno di quei cosi potesse cominciare ad annusarlo da sotto il letto con quel suo viscido naso mobile, e …” 

"DEAN!" abbaiò Sam.

“E’ una domanda legittima, comunque,” concesse Andrew. “Perché i vampiri salgono sugli alberi?” 

Il pallido giovane era rimasto ad ascoltare la conversazione con un’aria tremendamente confusa, ma arrossì lievemente mentre rispondeva. “Beh, uhm, a Bella piace.” 

“Lassù?” Dean occhieggiò le fronde dell’albero. “L’avevo detto che è una maniaca!” 

"Edwaaaaaaard," riprese la vocetta lamentosa.

“Senti, perchè non scendi dall’albero,” suggerì Bobby. Pensandoci su, aggiunse frettolosamente, “Sei vestita, vero? Non venir giù senza brache, ragazzina.” 

“Qui è sicuro,” urlò Dean. “Non ci sono leopardi o alligatori, e nemmeno tapiri.” 

“Resisti Bella, vengo a prenderti,” le urlò Edward. 

“Oh, assolutamente no,” gli disse Ronnie con fermezza prendendolo per un braccio. “Tu NON torni lassù! La Signorina Irresponsabilità può venir giù da sola.” 

“Non può!” riprese ansioso Edward. “L’ho portata io su quell’albero!” 

“Ha tutti gli arti, giusto?” riprese Ronnie. “Hai gambe e braccia, vero?” urlò verso le fronde. 

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard!" un altro lamento angosciato.

“Oh, ma scendi e basta, svenevole fiorellino,” scoccò disgustata Ronnie, “Bella, non è vero?” 

“Non pooooossooooo!” un gemito lacrimoso venne giù dall’albero. 

“Grandioso, inutile oltre che irresponsabile,” mormorò Ronnie. 

“E’ meglio che tu vada a riprenderti la tua amichetta, figliolo,” sospirò Bobby. “Ma fa’ attenzione. Tre punti di contatto con l’albero, sempre. Siamo intesi?” 

“Gli sta arrivando al cervello,” osservò mestamente Sam, “Qualunque malattia abbia che lo fa sembrare un cadavere appena riesumato, gli sta arrivando al cervello. Che cosa triste. È così giovane.” 

Edward scese dall’albero con Bella attaccata alla schiena. 

“Rimani dietro di me, Bella,” e le si mise davanti in posa eroica, “Ti proteggo io da questi stramboidi.” 

“Stramboidi?” gli fece eco Dean. “Stramboidi? Amico, sei tu quello che pensa di essere un vampiro! E lei è quella a cui piace farlo sugli alberi. Non che ci sia qualcosa di male in questo, anch’io l’ho fatto su un albero …” 

“A nessuno interessa ascoltare delle tue conquiste, Dean,” Sam rivolse al fratello un assaggio della sua Espressione Stronza#6™ (NON Voglio ASSOLUTAMENTE Sentire I Dettagli Disgustosi Di Una Delle Tue Performance Sessuali, Cazzone). 

“Lui è un vampiro!” s’imbronciò la ragazzina slavata dietro la schiena del ragazzo pallido. “E mi salverà se cercherete di alzare un dito su di me!” 

“Se è un vampiro, dove sono i segni delle sue zanne sul tuo collo?” le chiese Andrew. 

“E perchè siete andati sull’albero?” chiese Sam. 

“Sei una piccola svergognata incosciente,” annusò Ronnie con disgusto. “E puzzi di stupidità.” 

La ragazza di nome Bella scoppiò in lacrime. 

Una voce ululò sulla distanza, dall’altra parte del parco, ma si avvicinava velocemente. 

"Bellllaaaaaaaaaaaa AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Era un giovane dalla pelle scura con addosso nient’altro che un paio di jeans strappati, gli addominali scolpiti e i tatuaggi vibranti. 

“Non osare renderla triste!” ordinò. “Non osare fare assolutamente nulla per turbarla!” 

“O cosa?” chiese Andrew, “Ci flasherai con i tuoi muscoli?” 

“Avete idea di chi io sia?” scoccò indignato il giovane dai capelli scuri. 

Dean spalancò gli occhi incredulo. “Oh mio Dio!” ed era quasi uno squittio, “Oh mio Dio! Tu sei… sei… sei lui!” 

“Riconosci questo ragazzo?” chiese Bobby. 

“Assolutamente!” Dean era al settimo cielo mentre il nuovo venuto sorrideva compiaciuto verso Edward, che gli ringhiò contro. “Fai il balletto, amico, fa’ il balletto!” 

“Cosa?” I pettorali del ragazzo si agitarono confusi. 

“Il balletto! Insomma,” Dean cominciò ad agitare le braccia. “Y, M, C A, it's fun to stay at the Y, M, C A...”

“Dean,” sospirò Sam facendo apparire l’Espressione Stronza #8™ (Ora è Ufficale Che Stai Dicendo Stronzate, Dean.), “Sai che Felipe Rose ormai ha più di cinquant’anni?” 

“Young man, there's no need to feel down... Cosa?” Dean sembrò improvvisamente confuso. “Ma sei sicuro? Perchè sembra proprio lui. Senza le piume, va bene, però…” 

Edward ridacchiò. “Staresti bene con le piume, Jacob,” gli sorrise ostentatamente. 

“Chiudi la bocca, mostro sdentato!” abbaiò Jacob, “O strapperò quelle viscere insipide che ti ritrovi!”

“Seduto. A cuccia,” ghignò Edward. “Rotola. Fa’ il morto. Bravo cucciolo.” 

“Oh, ora sei morto,” ringhiò Jacob, “Non appena avrò tritato gli intestini di chiunque abbia fatto piangere Bella.” 

“Che sarei io,” Ronnie alzò la mano. “Anche tu sei il Predatore Perfetto, come lui?” e piegò la testa di lato. “Devo dirlo, hai un’aria decisamente più sana. Sei un ragazzo a cui piace mangiare i suoi panini al roost beef e frullati proteici…” 

“Vecchia pedofila impunita,” mormorò Andrew, “E’ un ragazzino.” 

“Io sono migliore di lui!” dichiarò Jacob. “Infatti, io sono… un licantropo!”

Andrew non sembrò convinto. “Sei sicuro?” gli chiese. “Quella cosa dei palmi pelosi, lo sai, è solo una bugia che dicono i genitori per farti smettere di giocare con il pistolino …” 

“Io divento peloso ovunque!” ringhiò Jacob. “Sono un lupo mannaro!” 

Ronnie si avvicinò per annusarlo. “E’ proprio adorabile,” sorrise. “i cuccioli hanno sempre un odore così dolce.” 

“Non sono un cucciolo!” Jacob pestò i piedi risentito, “Sono un Alpha!” 

“No, non è vero,” rispose Ronnie. “So come sono montati gli Alpha, e tu proprio non lo sei.” 

“Possiamo adottarlo?” Andrew gli fece pat pat sulla testa. 

“E voi che ne potete sapere?” scoccò lamentosamente Jacob, mentre Edward ridacchiava e Bella sembrava offesa per non essere più al centro della loro attenzione. 

“Ehm, anche loro diventano piuttosto pelosi, in quel Periodo Del Ciclo Lunare,” chiarì Bobby. 

“Non essere ridicolo,” lo derise Jacob, “Non esistono licantropi femmina.” 

“Oh cavolo,” sospirò Andrew. “Puoi nasconderti dietro di me se vuoi, giovanotto…” 

“Perchè no?” chiese Sam. 

“Perchè,” spiegò Jacob con arroganza, “Per poter essere un licantropo, devi andare in giro senza maglietta, mostrare i tuoi tatuaggi e sbandierare i tuoi possenti muscoli per intimidire i tuoi avversari.” E si accinse a dare una dimostrazione. 

“Oh, d’accordo,” Ronnie scrollò le spalle e si tolse maglietta e reggiseno. “Reggi questi, Andrew.” 

E fece ballare i ritratti tatuati dei suoi cani. 

Bobby scosse la testa. Andrew si diede una manata in faccia. Dean applaudì. Sam gridò e si coprì gli occhi.

Bella rimase a bocca aperta. Edward svenne. Jacob scoppiò in lacrime. 

“Sono rimaste delle noci nel cesto?” chiese Andrew. “Sa schiacciarle tra le ginocchia …”  
“Chi diavolo siete?” s’impose Edward, profondamente seccato dal fatto Bella stesse cercando di consolare Jacob, che si sentiva parecchio intimidito.  
“Siamo Cacciatori,” spiegò Dean. “Noi uccidiamo cose come i vampiri e i licantropi.”  
“Non voi, ovviamente,” li rassicurò Sam, “Perché voi non siete né vampiri né licantropi.”  
“Io sono un vampiro!” Edward si lanciò d’improvviso contro Sam con le fauci spalancate. Dean afferrò il grosso coltello che avevano usato per la crostata e gli mozzò la testa.  
“Beh, chi l’avrebbe mai detto, la decapitazione l’ha ucciso,” rifletté. “Forse era davvero un vampiro, dopo tutto.”

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard!" urlò Bella.

“Oh, ma cresci,” scoccò seccata Ronnie, “E smettila di essere così inutile.”

“Non parlarle in questo modo!” Jacob ringhiò e si lanciò su Ronnie, mutando forma. 

Lei lo incontrò a metà strada e lo afferrò per la collottola con un artiglio. Andrew tradusse quel che gli stava ringhiando contro. 

Cucciolo cattivo! Cattivo cucciolo! Io sono più grande! Sottomettiti! Mostra rispetto! 

Prese il giornale che Dean stava leggendo con l’altra mano e cominciò a colpirlo sulla coda finchè non lo sentì lamentarsi. A quel punto lo lasciò andare e Jacob raccolse i suoi pantaloni tra i denti e scappò di corsa fuori dal parco, uggiolando. 

“Va tutto bene,” Dean cercò di rassicurare Bella. “Ora daremo fuoco al corpo.” 

“E non andartene in giro con stupidi emo del cavolo,” le suggerì Andrew. “Torna a scuola. Costruisciti una vita. Le Sorelle fanno grandi cose per loro stesse oggigiorno.” 

“Ma… anch’io sono un vampiro!” piagnucolò, “E sto per avere un suo bambino!” 

Oh, al diavolo queste stronzate, ringhiò Ronnie mentre strappava la testa di Signorina Lamento con un’artigliata. 

“Di quella te ne occupi tu,” scoccò Dean quando Ronnie riprese forma umana. “I tuoi casini te li ripulisci da sola.” 

“D’accordo, d’accordo,” gli rispose mentre si rivestiva. 

“Proprio quando pensavi di averle viste tutte,” Bobby scosse la testa. “Vampiri luccicosi, licantropi palestrati. E neonati vampiri. Ridicolo.” 

 

“Ma questo significa che effettivamente i vampiri vanno sugli alberi per accoppiarsi?” ponderò Sam. 

“Non ne ho idea,” gli rispose Bobby raccogliendo una delle teste. “Andiamo, questa roba non si darà fuoco da sola.” 

Trovarono un posto sperduto per seppellire i resti dei due vampiri brillantinati, poi finirono la crostata di compleanno. Dean riprese a lanciare i freesbee per i cani, mentre Sam concepì un esperimento teoretico per studiare le abitudini di accoppiamento dei vampiri. 

Non era proprio il giorno di normalità che aveva pianificato, ma Bobby doveva ammettere che, per quella sua strana famiglia allargata, ci si avvicinava molto. 

Fine.


End file.
